Semiconductor chips for use, for example, in beamers or projectors, which are connected with an image-generating element, are already known, an LCD (liquid crystal display) or a DLP (digital light processor) being used, for example, as the image-generating elements. A combination of such semiconductor chips with the image-generating elements is, however, inefficient due to optical losses and requires a large component height in the direction of the beam path.
A more efficient and compact approach is to embody semiconductor chips and image-generating elements in one component. A disadvantage of the latter case, however, is the problem that radiation from an emitting semiconductor chip enters a neighboring, optionally disconnected, semiconductor chip and is outcoupled there. This disadvantageously reduces the contrast of such components.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a semiconductor chip in which radiation outcoupling in the lateral direction is prevented, thereby advantageously in increased efficiency in the forward direction. It could additionally be helpful to provide a display comprising a plurality of semiconductor chips in which uncoupling of emitted radiation of one semiconductor chip into a neighboring semiconductor chip is prevented such that the display is distinguished by enhanced contrast. It could further be helpful to provide a production method for such a semiconductor chip and such a display.